Pinocchio's Departure from Halloween Town
by hmueller
Summary: Pinocchio leaves Halloween Town to seek out more adventures. My first oneshot. Enjoy.


**Pinocchio's Departure From Halloween Town**

There comes a time in a person's life when they know it's time for them to move on (namely recently graduated college students). But it's not always college students. Sometimes it's people trying to find their way in life. Or it's people who want to see the world. Well, that's my case. As an adventurer, I always have a desire to see the world. I love living in Halloween Town. It has become an official home to me. But after living there for about nine years, I knew it was time for me to move on; see other places. Of course, Jack and Sally were a little hesitant about this, at first, but after what felt like thousands of talks, they decided to let me go explore the world. And soon enough, that day came.

I was in mine, Jack and Sally's room. I had just finished packing all my stuff and had gotten all my pokemon spruced up for travel. I closed my suitcase, slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed for the staircase. When I reached it, I stopped. I took a look around at the room. So much stuff had happened here. My first few years with Jack, the whole Christmas fiasco, our first years with Sally, that whole thing with Hector, and many, many Halloweens and Christmases. I took a deep breath and with one last glance at the room, I descended the stairs.

Jack and Sally were waiting for me in the living room. They looked up as I came in.

"Well," I sighed, "I'm ready."

They both nodded their heads, giving me proud smiles.

We then exited the house, down the stairs leading to the front door, and through the gates. I was happy that my aunt, uncle and Zero were walking me to the front gates. Normally, kids my age would think of it as embarrassing, but I didn't mind. It was like having a last family get together. However, as we were walking through the town, there was nobody out. Absolutely no one! They all probably couldn't bear to see such a valuable citizen, as myself, leave. Oh well.

We had finally reached the gates. I turned to my family for our good-byes.

"Well," I said sentimentally, "this is it."

"Yep," Jack agreed.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself?" Sally asked, sounding worried.

"Sally, you know I can take care of myself," I pointed out teasingly.

She smiled at me. Then she bent down and hugged me as hard as she could.

"I know you can." From how she said it, she sounded as though she were about to cry. I patted her comfortingly on the back.

Jack then bent down and threw his long, bony arms around us. My chest filled with warmth. I was more than thankful that God had blessed me with such a loving and kind family as these two.

We eventually broke apart. I then hugged Zero.

"Bye, Zero," I said to the insanely cute ghost dog. "I'm gonna miss you buddy." She gave just about a gazillion kisses on the face.

When that was all over, I then suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, wait," I said, quickly reaching into my backpack.

I pulled out what looked like an oversized, old-fashioned looking key. I handed it to Jack and Sally.

"What's this?" Jack asked curiously. I knew he was going to say that.

"It's an inter-dimensional key," I explained. "I got it at the Academy. In fact, I have loads. They told me if I were to make any pen pals, or whatever, I could give this to them and we could send each other letters through this. It's much better than waiting for airmail, I can tell you that. Just hold it up to wherever, move it like how you would to open a door, and this little portal thing should come up. Then you have to think to whomever it is you want to send your letter to, and it will deliver it for you. Easy as that. I figured we could use it to stay in touch."

Jack and Sally gave each other a weird look as if this were the stupidest thing ever, but then they shrugged it off.

After that, we had another group hug, then I hugged Sally again. Hey, don't get annoyed. I love her, so shut up.

"I'm glad to have you as my aunt," I said while we hugged. "Heck, I'm glad to have had you … as my mom."

Sally pulled away and looked at me in amazement. She then smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

I then turned to Jack.

"Well," I said awkwardly, "we've been through a lot of crap together."

"Yeah, we sure have," he agreed.

"Most of it because of me."

"Hey, you weren't responsible for the Christmas incident."

"Eh. Still."

Jack gave me an amused look and then hugged me.

"Thank you for everything," I whispered. When I pulled away, I addressed them both, "Thank you _both_ for everything."

They both smiled at me proudly.

I then picked up my suitcase and turned to face the town gates. With one last sigh, I walked through the threshold and through the graveyard.

When I got to the top of Spiral Hill, I turned around to give one last look at the town. But when I turned, I got a sudden feeling like I was kicked in the stomach. Everyone from the town was out, waving goodbye to me. They must have planned it as a surprise. My whole body filled with happiness. This was one of the many reasons why I loved Halloween Town so much. Everyone there treated each other like family. I waved back to them all. As I did, I spotted my aunt and uncle in the crowd, waving at me. We gave each other one last look. Then I turned and proceeded down the hill.

I soon got to the forest, and through the forest I went. I eventually got to the circle of trees. As I approached, I began to think about where I wanted to go next. I heard that Oregon was a nice place. A nice trip to the mountains sounded good to me. I opened the door and stepped through it into the darkness.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was on the side of a highway. Behind me were trees, but beyond the road, I could see a field of grass and flowers and the mountains in the distance. I smiled. Taking a deep breath, I headed north along the road, not sure of where I was going, but certain that what laid ahead was worth it.

* * *

 _ **Hi everyone. Here's my latest oneshot. I hope you all like it. Don't worry, the next one will be more interesting. Also, thank you to my followers out there.**_


End file.
